


Crimson

by Cat_Moon



Series: Half Breed: Season Two [8]
Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "missing scene" from my previous story, "True Love Lasts Forever"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald/gifts).



> This story was written in response to a challenge from Emerald on a message board, to write a pairing you normally wouldn't touch. I had been threatening to do this pairing for awhile, so… when the challenge was issued it was my perfect opportunity.
> 
> C’mon in. I know it looks scary, but it’ll be okay, I promise...

 

The dark mood lighting and loud pounding beat of the music sent his senses reeling; he felt drunk even though he’d not touched a drop. He tried to be inconspicuous, even as he felt like all eyes must be on him. He didn’t even know why he’d come. Club Crimson was unknown to the general public, but Josh had an “in” with the vampires now. He’d found out about it and couldn’t keep himself away. Just as he was compelled to venture further inside, to strain his vision to make out details in the eerie shadows.

Couples filled the club. Watching some of them could make him believe it was just an ordinary club, they were innocently talking, drinking, laughing. It was the others that drew him. There was a man and a woman on a couch in the corner; she was reclining back against the cushions as he nuzzled her neck, his white fangs almost glowing as if highlighted by a black light. Two women stood just off to the side, their intimate movements making it obvious what was going on there. He had no idea if they were vampire or human, or a mix. It was the gender of most of the couples that had sweat breaking out on his face though, obviously male, all male. Two men were undulating in a parody of dancing, groping each other almost obscenely.

A tableau in another corner caught his attention. Two men sat close together on another couch, oblivious to their surroundings, their eyes only for each other. The larger of the man smiled, trailing a finger down his companion’s cheek. The other man tipped his head back in invitation, baring his neck. There was no biting though, instead his face was taken and he was kissed.

So engrossed in the strange sights around him, Josh was totally caught off guard when a voice suddenly hissed in his ear and a body moved close behind him.

“What are you doing here?” the familiar voice demanded harshly.

“St. John?!” Josh would have turned around, but found himself trapped between the rail he’d been standing in front of and the vampire’s body.

“Who told you about this place?”

“I--just wanted to…”

“You wanted to what?” Mick pressed, hands gripping his forearms. “Satisfy your curiosity? Have you seen what you wanted to see? Or do you still have questions?” Mick’s voice lowered, and it unaccountably sent shivers down Josh’s spine. “Do you want to know what it’s like to be bitten? Do you want to be a freshie?”

Josh would have bolted when one of the hands moved from his arm to cover the bulge in his pants, but he was caught by the vampire’s sheer physical presence.

“I… no…” he half heartedly protested, as Mick nuzzled his neck, instinctively zeroing in on that one perfect spot. A tongue came out to lick, and he shivered.

“Your body tells me yes. So be it.”

And then he felt the sharp spike of fangs in his neck. It was pleasure-pain, one brief jab of discomfort before a sweet lassitude flooded his whole body. He’d never felt anything like it before. His knees turned to jello, and it was only the vampire that was keeping him upright. Mick played him like an expert, confirming every folklore image of a creature that was irresistibly sensuous. As the vampire fed, Josh felt himself soaring higher and higher on a type of desire he’d never felt before. It wasn’t sex. It wasn’t just sex… The hand at his front was fondling him through his pants, and he was helpless to stop the orgasm that washed over him from the duel sensations at his groin and neck.

As Mick stepped back, Josh grabbed the rail in his shaking hands, needing it for the support.

“Did you satisfy your curiosity?” Mick was asking him. “To know what it feels like?”

Josh didn’t speak, couldn’t speak. Feelings and thoughts and sensations were racing through him and he had no idea where to begin, where to start making sense of it. What was he looking for when he’d come to Crimson?

“Hey – Lindsey!”

Abruptly the dark club was gone, and Josh was blinking in the harsh glare from the lamp on the table. He shot upright off the couch in shock, gaping at the man who sat regarding him mildly from the chair opposite.

“You shouldn’t sleep sitting up like that, you’ll get a crick in your neck,” Josef Kostan offered kindly.

Josh stared around the room, trying to get his bearings. The television was on, “Bodyguard” nearing the end. His briefcase was on the coffee table, papers he’d been working on spread out. The safe house. He was working on putting Tejada behind bars, and due to the threat on his life Mick was acting as his bodyguard. Josef was taking over briefly, while Mick got some rest. This time it was welcome reality, not a dark dream that made his knees weak. He rubbed a hand over his face, making a mental note to kick St. John for his little suggestive jokes, and to never eat Kung Pao chicken again.

“Yeah, I guess I should go get some sleep,” he agreed, not liking the way the man—vampire, was smirking at him. He made his way shakily to the bedroom door, pausing just a moment at Josef’s parting words.

“Sweet dreams.”

 

**The end**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, me too. There was no way this scenario was gonna be in character for Mick, so I had to make it a dream.


End file.
